


The Hoobishan Baths

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Massage, Memories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Dax and Worf spend an afternoon in the Hoobishan Baths of Trill.





	The Hoobishan Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of the 5th season, after Worf and Dax's disastrous trip to Risa. Lenara Khan is shown in the 4th season episode "Rejoined".

Jadzia walked into the bathhouse in a Turkish cotton robe, loosely tied at her waist.

Worf moved behind her, running his hands over the red fabric, across her shoulders and slowly down her arms. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then regained her composure as she took him on a tour of the facilities. The holosuite had done a masterful job of recreating the Hoobishan Baths of Trill. 

“How about a couples massage?”

“I do not like to be touched.”

Dax smiled as she said, “That hasn't been my impression.”

He softened.

“There are exceptions.”

“How about I give you a massage?” she asked, leading him to the large pool that served as a hot tub.

She stepped out of her bathrobe, and he was momentarily speechless. A few moments passed before it dawned on him.

“Must I undress in public?”

“Worf, it's hardly public. They are holograms, after all. Now lose the bathrobe.”

She pulled him into the hot tub and splashed him playfully. To her surprise, he smiled and they played like kids for a few minutes. He sat back and she leaned in for a long kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he admitted, “This is relaxing.”

“How about that massage?”

Dax guided him to her lap, both of them enjoying the light, weightless feeling of the water. She rested her hands on his shoulders and he was momentarily startled. He was always surprised at how cold her hands were. But the water was warm, and she was kneading his back, digging into the ridges, undoing the knots and soothing his tired muscles. It had been a long week. He began to drift.

“Does this feel good?” Dax whispered softly, but there was no response. He was asleep, leaning against her like a big teddy bear. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the water on her legs, her back, her shoulders. She closed her eyes.

A memory sprang into her head of the last time she was here, with Lenara. Images flooded through her, long lingering kisses, light caresses, Lenara kissing slowly down her spots. One thing about being with a trill is they knew just which spots were the most sensitive. She shuddered as she remembered Lenara's mouth on her thighs, tongue making light circles in just that place. She missed those lips, so soft and different than Worf's, nipping and biting with his sharpened teeth. A jolt shot through her legs, and for a moment she wished she were alone in the baths.

An attendant came by and, seeing Worf quite asleep, handed Dax an inflatable raft and pillow. After setting up Worf to float pleasantly on his own, she moved to the other end of the pool. She closed her eyes and more images came. Lenara cupping her face, stroking her sides, sucking on a nipple while lightly cupping her mound. Jadzia almost couldn't stand it, and she looked around. As she said to Worf, it was hardly public. Only holograms. She gave in and slid a finger into herself, moaning softly. Worf stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. In her head, Lenara's tongue was moving down her body, unbearably slowly, delighting in the sounds that escaped, and the memory was so intense she could barely stand it. She wish she'd thought to bring along a vibrator. 

By this point, she and Lenara had abandoned the pools and Jadzia lay on her back, blindfolded and bound to the soft bed, pleading for more, as Lenara made her way up Jadzia’s legs, stroking, licking, kissing them so softly it was almost unbearable. She slipped another finger in, stifling her moans as they grew louder. She imagined Lenara’s mouth on her clit, teasing lightly, tracing a line between it and her slit, and moving back to her thighs despite Jadzia's pleas. She almost came on the spot, writhing a bit as she looked around. No one was paying any attention. She slid a third finger in, moving her thumb gently on her clit, her other hand stroking her breasts, abdomen, thighs, and after a few seconds, an intense orgasm shot through her. 

She reveled in the feeling, floating gently as she rode out the remaining waves of pleasure. Worf stirred again, and this time woke up, his face heavy, a smile breaking through when he saw her.

She drew him out of the water and over to the beds in the corner of the spa.

He looked confused but content.

Jadzia gazed at him hungrily.

"Come along. I have plans for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
